joeypediafandomcom-20200215-history
The truth about Joey...
American }}Joey Hernandez, officially known as 'Joseph Leon Hernandez'Joseph Leon Hernandez's personal account, Linkedin. https://ca.linkedin.com/in/josephhernandez5678?trk=pub-pbmap, is a food reviewer and personal chef in the catering industry from San Jose, California. He is the creator and star of the JoeysWorldTour Youtube channel. Career Restaurants Joey Hernandez spent many of his years in the restaurant industry as a manager of several establishments. Some of his jobs included Manager/Owner of The Burrito Factory, Sous Chef at Umunhum Food & Wine Restaurant, Pastry Chef at The Village Cafe, and Kitchen Manager at Charlie Blair's Pizza & Grill. He cooked with Michelin Star chefs David Kinch of Manresa and Michael Miller of Trevese.About Me. Sublime Flavor blog. Archived at https://web.archive.org/web/20130514101122/http://www.blogger.com/profile/09577151976837415239 Personal Since 2012, Joey has worked as a personal chef and caterer for Sublime Flavor Catering. Youtube Joey has been on Youtube since 2011. He is the creator and star of the popular Youtube channel JoeysWorldTour (Joeypedia page), which has over 100,000 subscribers and over 20 million views. The channel features Joey's food reviews and other videos. Joey has said that he got into Youtube food reviews "by accident." He was between jobs in 2012 and began uploading food challenges and cooking videos to pass the time. One day, he decided to do a fast-food review in his car. Initially, he was accused of copying Youtube user Daym Drops, who uses a similar format for his videos. However, Joey contacted Daym and received his "blessing" and support, and decided to continue doing reviews. Joey has said that his Youtube income does not cover his living expenses, and he still works his chef/catering job on the weekends.D'Souza, Karen. "Move over Hollywood, this is the age of the YouTube star." The Mercury News. October 11, 2015. http://www.mercurynews.com/entertainment/ci_28955068/move-over-hollywood-this-is-age-youtube-star Blogger Joey formerly wrote a blog called "Sublime Flavor!". It began in 2008 and ended in 2013 when the domain expired. The blog's tagline was "A global food and wine blog dotted with mouthwatering recipes, musings, and reviews!" On the "About" page, Joey wrote "The goal of this site is to provide you insights, recipes and musings about food, wine, life and dessert!" The early days of the blog featured Joey's original recipes and reports about local food businesses. Later, it evolved to feature mostly recipes from other sites and news about the food industry.Sublime Flavor! blog. Archived at https://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.sublimeflavor.com/ Hobbies Joey's hobbies include video gaming, playing golf and "doing Little League." He has also shown an interest in professional wrestling, including attending Wrestlemania Axxess 2015. Other hobbies he has mentioned include music (singing karaoke) and film (favorite movies include The Godfather, The Godfather Part II, and Point Break). Family and Personal Life Joey's has a cousin, who stated that Joey's ethnicity is half Mexican, half Sicilian. Joey has stated that family is the most important thing in his life. Otherwise, little is known of Joey's personal life. Joey is also seen to be a very kind person, as he wrote down every new subscriber he got into a notebook to show he cares. References Category:Youtubians/Characters